


Lotus

by Autxmnn_27



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Original Character(s), Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autxmnn_27/pseuds/Autxmnn_27
Summary: Magenta. The fabled building of hopes and dreams. A paradise where everyone is happy.Right?Watch the story of these characters unfold in a tale of heartbreak, angst as they try to leave the safety it once provided.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Han Jumin & Original Character(s), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Original Female Character(s), Kim Yoosung & Original Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Other(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer! I don't own any of these characters aside from Feiye! If you want to learn more about the other characters mentioned, I suggest you check out @team__magenta on Instagram! They're an amazing group of people who've made an amazing Mystic Sim Messenger! And also, big thank you to my friends who allowed me to write for their other characters, and to Team Magenta for inspiring me to create this piece of work! All updates will be between Friday to Sunday, depending on my schedule! With that being said, happy reading! Sit back, and get ready for a wild ride!

### Chapter 1

A young girl sits by the computer, typing away as if her life depended on it. There wasn’t exactly anything interesting today, just a few hacking jobs here and there. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a girl trying to make a living. “K00756. What’s your progress report?” A voice interrupts the regular rhythm of typing she had, and she looks up, sort of annoyed. “I had a good lead, Sir Ray. Nothing new, aside from how I managed a small break in the security. It’s hardly enough to consider it good news.” She glances at him from the side. He seemed to be lost in thought and mumbling some things to himself. She sighs and continues to work away. It was typical for her to not talk much at work. She didn’t want anyone to get upset at her, not after she accidentally got H-bot mad. He did deserve it. She thinks to herself, chuckling at the thought of him angry. Well, she did get scolded but it was worth it to see the green man mad. “Is something the matter?” She tenses up. “No, no. There’s nothing wrong Mr Error. Apologies if I seemed out of place. I was only thinking about what lies ahead of me if I finish the job.” He moves a chair, and opens up a monitor near the girl. “There’s more work to be done. The only thing ahead of you is work… Get back to finishing it.” “Yes Sir…” She mumbles, picking up the pace. _Sir Error, my very meticulous superior. He isn’t a bad guy, it’s just that sometimes he can be very blunt about work._ "Sir, can I grab a glass of water?” She asks, hitting the backspace button repeatedly. She almost accidentally made a mistake, but was quick enough to catch it. “Keep working. You’ll get it when you’re done.” “But Sir, I’m sure you’re thirsty too. With respect, I really think we should stop.” The typing stops. “Feiye. Turn around.” Feiye turns her chair around, and meets Error’s cold stare. “We have a deadline. You have a job coming up soon. Do you want us to get more work than we already do?” She shook her head. “No. I suppose not. Forgive me, Sir. I’ll go back to work now.” “If it’s not too much I could help… I’d feel bad because you’re thirsty.” A soft voice speaks up, interrupting the tense mood. “Ray. You can’t be serious-!” Feiye jumps out of her chair, and grabs hold of Ray’s hands. “You’re an Angel Sir Ray! I promise I’ll be back in 20 minutes, tops!” “No, No. You can’t be gone for that long!” Error protests, though it was met with ignorance. “Oh sorry old man, you need to speak up. 20 minutes isn’t even enough.” “Why you-! Fine. But if you’re late by even 5 minutes I’ll report your behavior to Savior.” “See you later Gramps. Try not to die or anything after I’m gone.” She bolts out of the room before Error could say anything else, wasting her first break in a while. He sighs, looking at the monitor she left open. “Seriously. That girl…. This is troublesome.” “Don’t worry. She did make good progress. Better than two weeks ago.” Error nods, pushing his glasses up further. “Tell me about it. Least she seemed to have some sense in her today.” “You remember that plan right?” Ray asked Error, stopping his typing in the process. “Yeah. New recruitment mission right? You really think she’s gonna find someone good enough?” “...That’s only if she actually tries.”

On the opposite end of the building, said girl was taking a walk in the garden, admiring the flowers her boss was tending to in her spare time. There was a secret place she liked to sit by in her free time, which was sort of in between Magenta, and in between the forest ahead of them. She sometimes wondered what would have instead happened if she chose to instead let herself be trapped by her parents all those years ago. She shook her head. Such thoughts like this shouldn’t be allowed here. If she was heard saying that she’d be taken away to get cleansed, a process which she hated. “I can’t handle that. It’s too much.” She mumbles, watching a nearby bird fly off the ground and into the forest. Maybe, just maybe she could step out for a minute. She looks at the forest ahead of her, longing for something more than slaving away at work. She decides against it, choosing to instead head back. _Just watching the view ahead of me is enough_. She thinks to herself, absentmindedly nodding at the few phrases other believers were greeting her with. The more common ones were ‘For Eternal Paradise’, more than any normal “Hello!” Was said. “Well well… If it isn’t my favorite little spy.”

“Min-Min. You seem well. I gotta head back. Boss is gonna skin me alive.” Feiye says, attempting to cut the conversation short. “So what if they do? You’ll be fine, Ray couldn’t hurt a fly if he tried.” She glances behind her. “Yeah, he definitely couldn’t hurt a fly. But that doesn’t mean Sir Error couldn’t hurt me haha…” “Oh come on, live a little!” He says, leaning against the wall a little. “Min, I swear. Keep telling me to live and I’ll end up getting disciplined.” “Yeah, but that was hilarious two weeks ago. You gave him a piece of your mind. Shouldn’t that matter?” Feiye chuckled a little, checking her phone. “Yeah. I guess he did deserve it… Okay that’s not the point here. I gotta go. Besides…” “What? Are you gonna go all philosophical now?” “No. We shouldn’t be even having moments like that. This is our paradise. We shouldn’t be ungrateful.” “Right. Right.”  
As if on cue, Feiye’s phone rings. She points in the direction of the intelligence unit, and waves a small goodbye to Min.  
“Yes?” She says, picking up the pace a little. “You have exactly 3 minutes. Make that two.” Error says, a tiny bit annoyed. He wasn’t trying to waste any more time. “Okay Grandpa. Calm down. I’m turning the corner. I’ll be inside there in a sec.” “Excuse me-? Would you like to repeat that?” “Nope. See ya.” She chirps, hanging up the phone immediately. She opens the doors to the unit, hearing the door close on her. She was met with blaring lights, and a not so happy Error, who was crossing his arms, and tapping his foot in annoyance. “Work. Now.” He says, pointing at the empty chair that had her name written all over it. “Yes sir. Oh. Is the recruitment still a go?” She asks, slinking into the uncomfy headrest. “Yeah. Around two days from now in fact.” “I thought it was in a week. Why was it moved?” “Beats me. You shouldn’t ask me this. Ask someone else aside from me.” “Okay got it. How many do I need to grab?” She asks, stealing a glance at Ray. She’d have to thank him properly later, but she also needed to apologize for the extra trouble. “I don’t know. Anyone will do.” Ray says, breaking his smooth typing rhythm. “M’kay. Thanks. That’s all I needed.”  
_Two days left till I go out for my first recruitment. I wonder if they still bother to look_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! I've decided to update the fic a little earlier than usual as a small special! As always everyone's support means a lot to me! I hope everyone's 2021's gonna be awesome and better than this year! Lots of love, Autumn! (Note that an edit is still in progress, ao3 is giving me some problems rn, lol.)

### Chapter 2

“What do you mean you failed the driving test again?!” Min yells in disbelief, looking at the ‘7/50’ on Feiye’s written portion. She looks uninterested, and grabs the phone back from him. “Calm down, Min.. It’s not like she tried to fail purposely.” “Nabi, we went over this like a billion times with her…” Min exclaims, pinching the bridge of his nose. Nabi sympathetically pats his back, trying to ease the situation a little bit. “Feiye, what did you even write? Surely it isn’t that bad.” She asks. “Apparently ‘Hitting a pedestrian because they’re annoying.’ Isn’t a valid answer. Nor was drawing H-Bot getting hit.” She shows the test to Nabi, who looks a little bit disheartened. “Then it’s no wonder you failed… Violence isn’t the right answer, it should never be.” She says, handing the phone back to her. “I didn’t fail purposely. It was annoying having that Green man in the same test room. I only wrote answers that would be useful.” She says, leaning in her chair. _The two people in my room are Min, and Nabi. Min’s on the left, looking annoyed because I failed the test again. He’s a nice guy, it’s just he’s mostly in the basement. _Feiye sips her tea, frowning at the temperature. “My tea’s cold.” She says, placing it down on the little plate it came with. “Cold tea is the worst thing ever.” “Not really, at least you won’t burn your tongue off.” Min replies, looking at the window. _The one on my right is Nabi, she’s sort of like a sister figure to me. She’s kind, gentle, everything you could ask for in a friend. _“I think someone’s at the door.” Nabi says, turning around to the noise. “Oh right! Come in! It’s open!” Feiye exclaims, jumping up to greet the visitor. “Wow, it looks like a party here!” Her face drops. “Speak of the fucking devil. What do you want? Make it quick.” She says, frowning at the man himself, H-bot. “Don’t be mean! We’re off work! We should be friends! Oh is that tea?! I love tea!” He places the clothes in Feiye’s arms, and runs to sit down in the chair she once occupied. “Nabi, Min-Min, glad to see you two here! Mind if I just… Thanks for the meal!” He takes various snacks off the tray, not bothering to care about the mess he’s making in front of the other two. “Disgusting. I’m leaving Feiye. Good day to you Nabi, hope you drown H-boy.” Min gets up, and slams the door. “He got my name wrong… It’s H-bot! It’s not H-boy!!” He yells, slamming a fist down on the table. Feiye sighs, and places the clothing on her bed gently. “Get out of my room. I thought I asked Sir Error for a restraining order. Did he seriously forget?...” She sits on the edge of her bed, hand in chin. “Why would you ask Errory for something like that? I’m such a great presence! You reject my work and now my awesome friendship? You’re so cold Feite!” “First of all. It’s just Feiye to you. Not any other pet names. Second of all, you’re a dick. You know, short… And not to mention a sorry excuse for one. Wait, I take it back.” She says, standing behind him. “I think calling you a dick is too nice. Oh yeah, I think there’s a better word to describe you. You’re borderline insane.” “So mean! Nabi, help me!” Nabi smiles uncomfortably, closing her eyes. “I think I’ll pass. Besides, I have to head out.” “Already? But it’s only been 15 minutes since you came…” “I’m really sorry Feiye, but I have to go back and finish up. I’m gonna get in trouble…” “Aww, don’t worry! I’m not gonna stay long! I had some news Feiye! Wanna hear? Do ya? Do ya?” Feiye presses down on a certain spot on H-bot’s shoulder, and he winces in pain. “Okay! Okay! I get it! Uncle! Uncle! Stop! We shouldn’t be fighting!” “Oh what did you say? More?” “NO NO! STOP PLEASE! Mercy on me!” H-bot leaves the chair, throwing both hands in the air. “I give up, officer! I’ll confess everything right here!” He says, getting on his knees. “What? Just tell me like a normal person.” “Feiye… Give him a break…” Nabi says awkwardly, beginning to leave her chair. “Yeah but if I give him an easy pass then he’ll become complacent.” “Fair.. Anyways, I hope we can chat again Feiye!” Nabi says, closing the door and waving goodbye to the two. “Nabi’s right! Give me a break sometimes! I barely catch any!” “You’re straying off topic. What did you want off me?” She says, crossing her arms. “Errory is going with ya! Apparently it’s because someone failed their driving test~!” “What? Who told you that?! I thought my test results weren’t to be shared!” She fumes, turning red at the mention of the slip-up. “Woah chill woman…. I might’ve hacked your emails to find out. No wonder Errory was so annoyed earlier…” “I’m gonna have a word with him. I thought I was supposed to do this by myself! Now I’m going to have an old man watching me?! Unbelievable.” Feiye makes her way to the door, not wanting to stay with any longer in his presence. H-bot stands up, eyeing the clothes on her bed. “Wouldn’t be wise. I could tell her what you did and get you in trouble. Do you really want that?” Feiye stops in her tracks, hovering her hand over the door knob. “I suppose not. Apologies. I think I was out of line.” “Good girl! I knew you’d have some form of sense in you!” He says, whispering dangerously close to her ear. She pushes him away, and is slightly surprised at how compliant he is. “You’re being weird. Just get out of my room before I strangle you again.” “Yes ma'am! Thanks for being so understanding Feite! I knew it was Fate that I got blessed by an Angel today!” She moves over and allows him to leave the room, watching him turn the corner. “What am I gonna do with him…” She says, shutting the door and sinking into her bed. The next morning, she made sure to wake up as early as she possibly could, spending extra time doing her hair and makeup. “Number 00756. Are you ready?” A voice rings, and she opens the door. “Sir Error. I’ll be there in a minute. Just gotta figure out if I’m gonna wear these contacts or something.” He raises a brow. “Why would you wear those? You can wear shades if you’re so self conscious with your eyes.” “I can’t go into town with these eyes. Not since… Nevermind, just wait.” She says, opening the door. He walks in, arms crossed and staring at her choice of clothes. She was wearing a plain grey sweatshirt, and some leggings. Her shoes were a generic brand, and she reminded Error of a tired college student. “You really requested that? Out of all the possible choices…” “Shut up, my body not yours. Besides, I thought you said to look as normal as I could.” She says, sticking her last lens in. “These contacts are slightly darker than my usual shade of green but whatever. Should we go?” She asks him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “No, my hair… Do you have a hair tie or something?” “Don’t you own any?” She shakes her head, rummaging in the drawers by her bedside. “That’s the funny thing about hair ties. You start off with one and you end up with the entire bunch disappearing. Nevermind, I have a hair clip. Let’s just go.” They made their way down the dark hallway, careful to be quiet as to not cause a disturbance for anyone else. Early mornings like these were something Feiye never really appreciated, as she found them a little bit too quiet for her taste. “Can we hurry up a little? It’s kinda eerie today.” “Feiye, it’s always eerie here. You’re never usually up this early, even for work.” She huffs, trying to match Error’s pace a little. “Yeah well mornings aren’t my thing… You reckon there’s a moon bucks nearby?” “How am I supposed to know this? Can’t you just search this up yourself?” She pouts, as they open the front door. “Error, I don’t have time to search anything up for fun because I’m working…” She places a hand over her mouth. “Oh oops. I’m sorry, I accidentally forgot to address you properly. Sorry Sir Error.” “We aren’t even working… You shouldn’t be formal since you’re gonna break our cover if you act that way. Can’t you act like how you’re dressed?” She punches him playfully, before speaking up. “What, you mean like most college kids? Oh blah blah… Life sucks. I hate school, I pay the bills blah blah blah, I’m out of money so I randomly take up jobs here and there in order to make ends meet…” Error stares at her, incredulous. “Where did you hear that from?... That’s not how college girls act. Not unless…” “I wouldn’t know how college girls act. I don’t even go to school. Well, I graduated so there’s at least that I can boast about.” She waits by the car door, wondering if she was supposed to sit up front or in the back. She hears the lock click, and she assumed that meant it was unlocked. “Uh, yeah, I haven’t gone inside a car in a long time. So, where do you want me to sit? Front or?” She hears a sigh. “Just sit wherever. By the way, you don’t get carsick right?” “I don’t know if I am. Error, it’s been years since I was inside a car last. Question, am I allowed to turn on the radio?” She opens the front door and sits inside, cringing at the weird scent chosen. He notices this, but doesn’t say anything. He didn’t like it but they were already wasting so much time. “I guess you can turn on the radio. Oh, don’t forget. Safety first.” Error points at the seatbelt, and she quickly buckles up. “The scent here is too overbearing. I feel slightly uneasy.” She says, crossing her arms and putting her feet up on the dashboard. “Legs off. We just had this cleaned. And I never took you as one to hate a tropical scent, Feiye.” “I don’t. This scent is so fake, I can almost gag. Can’t I just… Hold on.” She grabs the hanging tree, and opens the door, tossing it to wherever. She watches it, satisfied with the distance and shuts the car door again. “You realize that we weren’t supposed to be doing anything other than driving in this car, right? That also includes throwing that hanging tree…” Feiye looks at the tree, and then back to Error’s face, which held a small hint of amusement. She unfastens the seatbelt, and opens the car door. “I’ll get the fake tree.” “Wait no, I don’t want that. I don’t like the smell but it’s already been on the floor.” “Oh right. Let’s just go.” She says, a slight hint of embarrassment visible on her face. She doesn’t bother to look at Error, not even when she’s fastening her seatbelt. “Right. Where’s the area we’re headed to?” She asks, turning the radio to some channel. “It’s a sort of urban area. It might take like, one or two hours depending on traffic. There’s… Lots of stores there.” He says, finally exiting the driveway of Mint Eye. “Really? That’s pretty cool I guess. Oh, hold on. I don’t like this song.” She brings her phone out, and rummages in a small handbag she brought for a chord. “This thing has an aux right?” Error mumbles a small ‘no clue.’ “Found it. You’re cool with anything right?” “As long as you don’t blast anything annoying like H-bot. For the love of God, don’t play WAP.” Feiye raises a brow. “Why would he blast that? No wait. I don’t even have to ask you that question. It’s H-bot.” She says, scrolling down her playlists. “Of course he’ll blast that. Anything to annoy us.” Error nods, eyes concentrated at the road. “By the way, he didn’t talk to you at all yesterday, right?” “No. Thankfully he did not. Why? Is he giving you trouble?” She shakes her head. “Not really. He’s just annoying is all. He comes up in my room and messes up my shit. I wouldn’t put it past him to have randomly stolen my hair ties either.” “That’s H-bot for you. Always unpredictable.” She clicks on a certain playlist, and plugs it into the auxiliary cord. “Oh, Moonlight Sonata number 3? I didn’t know you were into this kind of music.” Error asks, a small hint of interest in his voice. “Yeah. I usually listen to stuff like this.” She says, her eyes staring out the window. “A long time ago, I would’ve been able to play this had it not been for an interference.” She raises the volume, not wanting to hear anything more than the silence between them. “Feiye?” He asks, stopping the car for a second. “It’s fine. Let’s keep moving forward yeah?”____


End file.
